


Tongues and Teeth

by lighterxx



Series: 2015 Fraxus Love Fest [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Biting, Fraxus Love Fest, M/M, slutty bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighterxx/pseuds/lighterxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freed travelled his hands towards his chest, caressing bite marks on it. If any other people looked at them, they would horrify, or get disgusted, but for him… Well, they were his favorite wank material. 2015 Fraxus Love Fest, day 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongues and Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Post](http://xxlighterxx.tumblr.com/post/138754592532/warning-tongues-and-teeth)   
> 

Freed travelled his hands towards his chest, caressing bite marks on it. If any other people looked at them, they would horrify, or get disgusted, but for him… Well, they were his favorite wank material.

He pressed them with the middle of his palm, slowly getting hard. He stranded the poor pillow between his legs, and started to rub himself on it. Sensitive places of his prick, hurts after doing too much, but he loves when he told Laxus what he did today, he loves when he bites, nimble his skin, making it red. He also loves feeling Laxus heavy hand at his back. Sometimes stroking, sometimes slapping, but he loves them too, because they are _Laxus’s._

He lowered himself slowly to the bed, carefully, so pillow can’t escape anywhere when he moves. He reaches out to the bedside table, for the lube on it, but suddenly he found himself on the floor, looking up to Laxus’s furious, lightning eyes.

Laxus purred furiously to him, “You know every part of you is mine, from this beautiful cock to, that slutty hole, and I told you what I’m going to do, didn’t I?”

His rough hands groped his butt cheeks, first kissed them, then bite them. When Freed started to whimper from being neglected so long, he just smiled up him, and whispered, “Then you shouldn’t have brought out the possessive in me.”

He couldn’t stop the stretching smile on his face. Being loved is good too.

“And stop doing naughty things to my pillow. Or I would have to punish you?”

And then he continued on nibbling and biting, acted like Freed didn’t beg him to punish him, acted like his own hardness is not straining his pants.


End file.
